


I'd Bang That

by Scarlet_Fire_1918



Series: Avengers Universe [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fear the punishment of Peggy, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Fire_1918/pseuds/Scarlet_Fire_1918
Summary: What happens when Nat and Bucky give Steve a makeover to get him out of his 1940s ways?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one-shot. I'd like to thank Paige for being my partner in crime when it comes to Avengers story ideas

Steve walks out of the walk-in closet dressed in the clothes that Bucky and Natasha had picked out for him after convincing him that he needed to let go of the 1940s and get a makeover and that they were the ones to give it to him. He shifts awkwardly in the tight white v-neck shirt, 10skinny jeans, and black leather jacket. Natasha signals for him to spin around so they can see the full 360 of the supersoldiers body, which he sighs at but soon does as instructed, spinning in a small slow circle pulling at the cuff of the jacket when he comes to a stop once more. The other two in the room look at each other silently before both holding up signs saying ten on them with huge grins plastered on their faces. Steve rolls his eyes at his friends sitting down in the closet chair finding their silent stares more unsettling than objectify him for their amusement. Bucky is the first of the trio to break the unknown silence that had settled over them "Cheer up Stevie. If it helps, I would totally bang that. Oh, wait I already am." He says, his eyes taking in every inch of him giving a wink when his eyes meet the blonde. Steve knows the familiar feeling of a light blush creeping its way up his neck and dusting itself on his cheeks and breaks eye contact with his best friend at the sound of Nat's voice. "He's right! I'd totally bang that again; maybe it would be better this time around." Steve gives the redhead a death glare seeing Buck lose all color to his face in a matter of seconds. The blond opens his mouth to explain but slams it shut as Tony sticks his head in the room taking in the situation within a few glances at each person in the room, smirking at Steve when he is done. "Well I haven't banged you, but damn capcile in that outfit you wouldn't be able to stand for a week if I got my hand on you." He says, eyes never leaving the blinds as his smirk grows. The blond supersoldier quickly decides he has had enough, rushing for the door pushing Stark against a wall on his way out into the living room. With Steve out of the room as a source of a little entertainment Natasha turns her attention towards the former winter soldier, a mysterious smile playing at her pink lips "Don't worry James, I won't bang him again. I mean I doubt that outfit change is going to affect anything." She remarks before standing and walking out to the living room where her boyfriend is in a fit of giggles from hearing everything in the room next door thanks to Jarvis. As the ex-brainwashed assassin slowly recovers from his shock and mild offense he stands, following the trail of lovers both past and present into the living room leaving Tony struggling to keep a straight face in his wake. He quietly leans against the door frame taking in the other Avengers reactions to what just occurred now realizing Jarvis had been broadcasting it to them; Sam was rolling around on the floor tears streaming down his face and barely able to get and intake of breath from laughing at the soldiers expense, the twins were in the far corner sharing a knowing look but staying silent, and Bruce looked up from his lab reports in utter confusion of what was going on around him. Slowly the man with the metal arm pads into the room taking a seat at the feet of his boyfriend, his face still showing slight confusion as he tries once again to piece everything together. At the touch of Steve's fingers in his hair he smiles, whispering "So you and Tasha?" Unblinkingly the other soldier replays "Yeah." Bucky then cracks a smile looking into the pure blue eyes of the man he loves before utter three scares words to him "I'm. Telling. Peggy." He utters quickly shooting yo and racing out of the room to find her, Steve hot on his trail the two of them almost running Thor and Vision down in their chase through the halls. "Do you know what that was about?" Vision asks as he straightens his sweater once more. Thor looks up and down the corridor before giving a hearty chuckle to fill the air "Probably nothing good." He says, clasping his hand down on the AI's shoulder and leading them down another hallway in an attempt to avoid whatever trouble the rest of their team was causing.


End file.
